regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 090
Wednesday, 1509-05-18 Georg wakes up in the Riverview Inn in Rainwood. He walks around time, taking it all in before heading to the Tavern Winnys & Simmones. Georg tries to get the lay of the land, but finds people too honest. Georg goes down to the Drunken Donkey tavern to get a more honest lay of the land. He talks to a man whose brother is a butcher who is selling a cooked hog for the Wendlin Family Party. Georg returns to Winnys & Simmones and broods. He works on the design on the water clock. Georg sends a package containing Kel Grelle's cursed dagger, Demoneye, to Tyrus Bellows, pretending it is inheritance of some kind. That night Georg goes to the Crown Rose, at the nice Tavern. Georg casts ESP and hears the thoughts of people in the Tavern. The 5th target of ESP is thinking of larceny with their friend. When the pair leave, Georg follows them out from a distance. The head to the north end of town, stopping outside an estate. Sigil of a broken sword on the gate, the Thornwhips. Georg walks up to the pair and talks with them, revealing he knows their plan. The one with the shortsword, Greg, lunges at Georg, but Georg colorsprays them first and they fall asleep. Georg kills Greg and drains his soul with the Amulet of Malkis. Georg talks with the other and Georg decides to take the place of the dead man in the thievery plan. Georg dimension doors himself and the noble thief into the target room. Georg casts reduce on a desk above a magic item aura, and moves it out of the way. They pry up some floorboards and find a chest. Inside are 6 potions and 2500 gold coins. Georg puts the gold into his deep pockets. They put the floorboards back and move the tiny desk back. Georg blinks them down to the ground level. There is a wall in the way. Georg before he blinks away, a patrolman spots him. He walks up to them, demanding they disarm. The thief runs away as Georg wants for his next blink. The blink moves Georg to the right, and not outside the wall. The next blink gets him out of the wall. Georg escapes in the wilds and conjures leomans tiny hut and rests. He buries the gold in a backpack. Georg travels near the village near the Wendlin Family estate, and waits outside in the woods for the next few days. Thursday, 1509-05-19 Georg hears some goblins talking while waiting in the woods. They seem to be getting closer, so Georg moves out of the way, and avoid them. Friday, 1509-05-20 Georg casts clairvoyance on Misty Rapids to check on Lady Dysec. He sees Baron Song and Lady Dysec. Song is trying to ignore Dysec. Saturday, 1509-05-21 Georg, invisible, heads to the Wendlin Family Party. He sees many villages coming in, delivering goods. After half an hour, Georg is able to enter unnoticed entirely. Georg explores the estate upstairs and downstairs to find out more about the Wendlin Family, their financial situation and gossip. Eventually Georg waits in the Ballroom. He casts ESP on a few nobles. Lady Steamwall of Cauldron feels out of place and off-put because she is here without her husband. Georg reads the minds of other guests as well. Eventually a lady enters who isn't announced. Lady Annabell Redshield. She comes into the room and holds portal on the exit. Georg tries to open it, but is unable to. The room falls silent as they notice her. One Knight walks up to Lady Redshield and tries to arrest her. Lady Redshield brainwashes the knight then asks for her cousin, Elizabeth Steamwall. After a couple of lines of pleasentaries, Lady Redshield sinks her teeth into Elizabeth's neck. The brainwashed Knight fights the other 7 Knights, but is tilled. The Knights fail to hurt Lady Redshield. Lady Redshield starts looking for her other cousin. Georg, invisible, drinks his potion of vitality. Georg tries to colorspray Lady Redshield. Redshield vampire-charms Georg to set the building on fire. Redshield reveals that she has been hiding with the Count of Fortune. Georg manages to flee into the wilds again. Category:Dicing with Death Episodes